WarStar Galactica (Series 1 Episode 1)
June 12, 2045 4 years after the Imperial Throne is retaken by Laura Roslin and the 2nd Inviere Cylon Empire is reentered into the United Empire of the 13 Colonies. Act 1 The camera opens in on IWS Phoenix the shining jewel in the Athena fleet is nearing a small nebula on one of the Cyrnus Galaxies outer sectors. The Camera zeroes in on one of Phoenixs large observation windows centering in on a small young lady eyes fixed downward on a few pieces of paper she is Cassandra Cain Vice Admiral of Athena Science Fleet. While she appears to be intently listening on what is being said in reality isnt really, doesnt really need to actually its just a standard daily ships debriefing most of which only disscuses minor ship and crew problems Cassandra only needs to hear talking points concerning the fleet that are most important, suddenly she hears one. Athena -: "Now on current fleet formation". Athena stands in the very front of the massively large conference table in the center of the room. An Series-8 Cylon (basic command series) is the ships XO a competent officer both her and CORA always make sure that the Phoenix runs at optimum effencntcy. In public just as now she speaks and stands quietly and somewhat sternly no different than many other Cylons, however when her and the captain are by themselves Athena and Cassandra are close friends with her (Athena) always worring (Cassandra thinks too much at times) about her captains health and well being. As Cassandra's eyes look at the other Command Crewmembers sitting at the left of Athena her gaze always leads to the one person she always thinks about before she goes to sleep and sees when she wakes up every morning, her loving wife Gina. '' ''Cylon/Human pairings are rare same gender or otherwise as the 2 spouses eyes met Cassandra gave a sutble and somewhat sly grin. Cassandra Andromeda Cain was the youngest promoted Fleet Captain in Imperial History, 1st in nearly all of her Imperial Academy classes (execept for linguistics she really never could get the hang of other languages (Human or otherwise).) Cassandra was proud of her post it was given to her by the "Old Man" himself William Adama, as he placed the gold neckband on her (which she still proudly wears on all formal functions) she can still remember exactly what he told her as if it was only a few Sectons ago. "If I didnt think you could handle it I'd ask you to resign from the fleet right now, but I know you can.". Her grin towards Gina however came at the thought of all her professors back at the Athenian Academy back on New Caprica, if they only knew who she was married to. She could only imagine what her old theological and ethics teachers would say at even the thought of such a thing, which would most probably be a massive debate over if even the event would even be considered imoral in the 1st place. Also if a Human could even be with a Cylon who at base fact is only a machine after all (regardless of gender). Legitimate questions all but Cassandra put it out of her mind, that was for the philosifers to decide she on the other hand had more currently important matters her attention automatically turned back to Athena's disscussion. 'Athena -' "As can be seen here" (Athena wirelessly turns on the center holo-projector on the table top) "As what can be seen here the fleet has been split into 4 directions the Celestion and Vulcan are here within the Gamma Quadrant, the Hephastus and Geminon within the Beta, Orion and Shiva along with some of Blue Squad in the Delta and us.." (Pointing to the lower quarter of the Holo image) "Here along with Mercury, Hydra, and Medusa taking a command poistion within the Alpha Quadrant." 'Cassandra -' "And the Hestia?." Athena redirects the Holo-Image "Here on an emergency mission of mercy in a remote sector of the Gamma Quadrant." Category:WarStar Galactica Episodes (Series 1)